


我搞到男神了（吗）-02

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670
Kudos: 3





	我搞到男神了（吗）-02

李东海得空独处时，又看了一遍自己接的这个戏。这是个大男主的古装电视剧，也不知道这位廖老跟自己到底是什么交情，他看到网上说是制片人点名要他来出演男主，连试镜都省了，合同直接送到了经纪人手上。  
他的团队为了这部戏，直接推掉了后边所有的本子。按李东海对自己的过往来看，简直就是个没心没肺走大运业务好的人而已，一点也不靠谱。他都想不明白，老先生重出江湖的这部作品这么重要，让自己来演的原因是什么。  
他拐弯抹角地问过，也上网搜过，自己粉丝和身边的工作人员简直是把牛皮吹到天上去。  
许恩元拍拍他的肩膀，说影帝怎么还担心起自己的收视率了，人到中年虽然踌躇，但也不能没有清晰的定位。粉丝们更绝，不知道后援会从工作室谁那里听说他最近自我怀疑，干脆团建一次给他看。控评控到天涯海角，让他更为咂舌的是评论区里的头像连起来居然还能是一句应援。  
他这才慢慢有了影帝的实感，原来一线大腕就是这样，什么都不需要操心，只要管好自己就行了。李东海摇摇头，不，他连管好自己都不需要，他粉丝根本不在乎他那些花边新闻，貌似还很喜闻乐见。  
他甚至在自己的话题下面看见有粉丝做了他的炮友受欢迎排行，名列第一的是一位欧洲男模，高鼻梁大眼睛，轮廓漂亮的像古希腊人物的雕塑。四国混血，年年高奢大秀的御用模特。他上网搜了一下，就是那位和他制造出海滩动图的身材超级正点的男模，看来不光他喜欢，他粉丝也很满意。

“卡！”  
“东海，你怎么了？”  
李东海猛地回过神，他居然走神没有念台词，在演戏的时候走神是大忌。这场戏已经拍了几遍了，周围人的神情都有些莫名，想来是他以前很少有这样的失误。他回过神来，条件反射立刻向四周鞠躬道歉，额上冒出一层汗。  
“不好意思，不好意思，再拍一次吧，不好意思。”

跟他演对手戏的是这部戏的男二，扶住他的手臂神色关切。  
“前辈，没事吧？”

“没事。”李东海皱着眉，客气推开搭在自己手臂的手，礼貌笑笑拉开距离。不要说他不是以前的李东海，这条戏卡了这么久，他一点别的心情都没有。  
廖老先生从摄像机后边的椅子上站起来，背着手望他半天，手里拿着一把大蒲扇慢悠悠地扇风。  
“休息一会吧，小海你先好好想想要怎么演，不然这样一遍遍来也是徒劳。”

李东海原地叹气，道谢后回到自己的房车。作为一个新手菜鸟，突然有了这样的身份让他倍感压力，他不确定自己到底能不能发挥出该属于影帝的水平，毕竟他和那位影帝李东海还是有很大的差距。  
许恩元和琛哥这个时候都没有来打扰他，李东海沉浸在自己的世界中，撵着台词本的一角慢慢思索，他需要一个过程让自己尽快适应这部戏，同时适应现在的生活。他努力沉下心来思考，望着台词本却心乱如麻。

李赫宰今天没有戏可拍，接不到群演的时候会在影视基地的剧组里寻觅些打杂的活计来做，他为了能离李东海更近一些，特意找了李东海的剧组。  
李东海今天明显不在状态，他也看在眼里。他见过很多次李东海演戏，这不是影帝的正常水平。他看着人紧皱眉头走回车上，放下手里的箱子悄悄离开片场。这附近有一家奶茶店李东海常喝，他甚至晓得李东海爱喝的是哪一种，而且有只要半糖的习惯。

剧组因为李东海耽搁下来，整体等他调整状态。李东海透过窗户看到外边搁置暂停，长叹口气感到惭愧。自己还是欠缺些火候，浅层次的还好说，深层次的情绪传递需要经验支撑，怎么都找不到头绪。他压下心中的焦躁，重新拿起台词本揣摩。  
他不知道要怎么做才好，只能尽力想办法让自己快速进步，突破现在的瓶颈。  
许恩元深谙李东海不顺心时不要打扰的道理，见李东海几次也没能拍过这一条赶紧替人关上车门，然后站在附近守着，免得哪个不长眼的来打扰李东海。  
没过太久，“不长眼的”马上就来了。

李赫宰提着手提袋站在许恩元面前，小心翼翼抬手打了个招呼。  
“许哥。”

许恩元嘴角抽了抽，有些无语。  
“我劝你别过去，这个时候他不愿意有人打扰，你现在过去，小心被骂得狗血淋头。”  
“我不去，麻烦您把这个给他，我看他总喝，觉得他应该喜欢。”李赫宰抿起嘴，小心翼翼将奶茶举到面前。  
许恩元看了看他，又看了看奶茶，心道这小演员可有点意思，对了一次戏就找不着北了。

“不用了，他现在不想喝，麻烦你了。”

李赫宰嘴边的笑容僵住，慢慢低下头然后低声重复“那…要不您拿着吧，他要是想喝正好不用再买了。”

“奶茶还是现买好喝，你说呢，自己留着喝吧，他现在不需要。”  
作为海王影帝的助理，许恩元每天都要提起十二分精神来应对，怕李东海大眼睛一扫瞄上谁，怕别人图李东海名利故意接近。许恩元轻叹，对上李赫宰执拗的目光轻轻皱起眉，万一这家伙惹恼了李东海，倒霉的可是自己。  
“回吧，不见人。”  
“我没有别的意思，就是看东海哥心情不好，所以……”话说到一半，许恩元身后的房车车门拉开，李东海从里边探出身子。  
“怎么了？”  
许恩元回过身，另一手把李赫宰往后推。  
“没事没事，这人过来找我问点事，您继续。”

李东海偏过头看了看，直直望向李赫宰有些纠结委屈的表情。  
“找我？”

李赫宰愣了一下，随即点点头“是，我看你心情不好，想着你爱喝这个……我刚买的，冰块还没化。哥你要是不想喝那我…”  
他话还没说完，只见一直情绪不高的李东海弯起眉眼，主动向他走来。

“我正想着让他们帮我去买，多谢。”

许恩元目瞪口呆，这还是他认识的李东海吗？曾经也有过类似情况，那还是个正经的上升期明星。想跟李东海套近乎，赶在李东海卡戏的时候讨好，打扰了正在苦苦思索该怎么演的人，被骂得红着眼圈下车了。  
再看眼前的这一个，被李东海拍了拍肩膀亲自道谢接过奶茶，又问了几句今天怎么没演戏，说自己现在卡戏，等这一条过了休息的时候再聊。  
许恩元看着李赫宰美滋滋的离开，丈二和尚摸不着头脑，到底是自己有问题还是李东海有问题，还是这个不知名的小龙套有问题？

也不知道是不是爱心奶茶真的有什么神效，李东海只觉得心里的焦躁被冰冷的奶茶抹去些许。他坐在车里足足想了半个小时才下车，这一条凝神思考少有台词，还要表达出内心痛苦挣扎又不得不如此谋划的内心戏，这对影帝来说没有难度，对他来说是一个挑战。  
可想而知，他还是达不到导演的要求。  
导演碍于李东海的身份敢怒不敢言，这可是廖老爷子钦点的人，于是一旁的工作人员都成了撒气筒。李东海站在原地皱紧眉，他感到无助，他做不到那么好，连累所有人跟他耗费时间。

“你为了自己的目的做了违心的事，伤了小时候的玩伴，有人因为你很难实现的那个目标死了。你不忍心，但是又不得不这么做，明白吗？东海，你现在应该很痛苦，恨不得杀了自己，但是你又有一定完成的事情，完成这个事情就一定会付出这些代价，你要痛苦，又不能说出来。”  
“我懂了，再试一次吧。”

又一次喊卡以后，导演一下子站起身，一句“你到底会不会演戏”险些脱口而出。还好旁边副导演拍了他一下，避免了影帝片场罢工的新闻。这一条戏迟迟卡住，连第一镜都没拍出来，导演有气发不出，一摔本子，叉腰转过身去。  
李东海垮下肩膀，垂眸不语。剧组许多人质疑的目光投到自己身上，他甚至无从辩解，只能叹气，第不知道多少次道歉。

“真的对不起，我今天状态不太好。”

导演微微怔了一下，李东海什么时候学会道歉了。他本已做好被影帝指着鼻子盛气凌人教训一顿的准备，却没想到这影帝好像换了个人似的，一句话没说只是诚恳的道歉。这一下反而弄得导演不知道该如何是好，挥挥手让人再想想，不要急。  
李东海在阳光下站着出神，他此前从未这样单独挑大梁过。之前几天的戏份都不算太重，还看不出什么破绽，如今到了这样需要实打实的经验累积出的演技时，他也终于藏不住了。  
许恩元快步走来把他拉走，一贯的絮絮叨叨。

“哎呀哥，演不出来就演不出来，去荫凉地方想，晒黑了之后肯定要后悔。”

琛哥在不远处已经放好了椅子，李东海走过去坐下，肩膀却突然搭上一只手。他回过头，自己的这位不太爱说话的经纪人拍了拍他。  
“突破原来的演戏路子没有这么容易，不用急。”  
李东海不语。琛哥把水杯递给他，也不再说话。  
李东海上网查过自己的这个经纪人，虽然看着好像老实稳重不善言谈，却是个实打实的娱乐圈少有的金牌经纪人。有像猎犬一样灵敏的嗅觉，资源和人脉都是一顶一的广，做事也是雷厉风行，且格外擅长危机公关。之前许多次惹是生非，全靠这位经纪人力挽狂澜才保得至今稳稳坐在这个位置，可以说他疯成这样还能是现在这样，除了自身实力过硬，粉丝开放包容以外，跟这位经纪人也是分不开的。

“哥，你帮我要一下刚才的录像，我想看看。”

琛哥答应了一声，突然加重鼻息几下，似是在笑。  
“我也算看着你一路过来，东海，不知道你怎么突然学会收敛了，不过这样挺好的。”

李东海睁大眼睛，一瞬间紧张起来。他差点忘了自己是谁，或许应该再随心所欲一点，才符合那位不生事就不舒服的影帝给人的形象。  
他随即感到头痛，他连自己的日常生活都需要演戏，更别提这剧里对他来说明显更上一层楼的演技要求。他心里清楚，有时候就是需要突破一个瓶颈，过了这个档口就会顺利。但这个瓶颈原来的影帝先生早就突破了，而他现在才开始摸索门路。  
李东海叹口气，看来影帝也不是这么好当的。

李赫宰怯生生站在不远处，剧组没人愿意做负责影帝的场务，他便自告奋勇承担这一在别人眼里十分痛苦且“高危”的活计。他不怕被李东海骂，以前没有什么机会可以接近这位高高在上的大明星，现在有可以在旁边偷看的机会，他不想错过。  
他蹲下身子帮忙打理李东海古装的衣角，慢慢展平有些卷曲的边角出神想到。前几天稍微接触了一下这位传说中的奇葩影帝，倒是比传闻中的平易近人，脾气也没有那么古怪。就是有一点让他觉得很难过且沮丧，风流成性的影帝对自己没有兴趣。他们独处房车这样的空间，李东海甚至没有摸一下他的手，或者暗示什么。  
李东海今天拍戏不顺，周围的人都大气不敢出，安安静静做事，正好给了他机会发呆也不会被发现，认真思考自己怎样才会入影帝的眼。他什么都不图李东海的，名气和地位都不想要。他知道许多人迎合影帝是为了什么，但那些他都不需要李东海帮忙，他就只是喜欢李东海而已。  
在房车见面那天他撒谎了，他对李东海的喜欢不止于粉丝的喜爱，他有更多的喜欢，但是不能表露。  
李赫宰沉浸在自己的世界里，没听到那边叫李东海再拍一次，手里还攥着人家的衣服下摆。李东海被一堆人围着也没注意到，一下子站起身却被衣服下摆拽住，踉跄绊了一下。李赫宰这才回过神，什么也顾不得慌慌张张松开手中的布料。  
“对不起对不起，我不知道……对不起……”  
他这次真的紧张了，万一惹恼了李东海，别说喜欢不喜欢，他估计会直接从这剧组消失。

李东海低头看过去，只见李赫宰的发旋儿对着自己，蹲在地上不敢抬头。估计是真给吓着了，哆哆嗦嗦小声道歉，可怜巴巴的缩成一团。

在李东海心情不好的时候出错最容易挨骂，且不说李东海，旁边的助理已经不满的重重发出气音。李赫宰瑟缩了一下肩膀，将头埋得更低。  
出乎人意料的是李东海没什么反应，微微弯腰把他拉起来，拍了拍肩什么也没说，转身走了。  
待到一群人走远，李赫宰松了口气，随即有些窃喜。影帝似乎对他有些不同，这是不是说明李东海对他的看法也与别人不同，也许那天在房车李东海什么都没做是有别的打算。这可不可以认定影帝并没有将他看作是一夜情的炮友，上一次床就可以打发。  
小龙套站在原地握紧拳，既然如此，那自己一定不能辜负影帝的期望，一定要好好努力！

“哎，我刚刚可真是替你捏把汗，你小子真是撞大运了，影帝居然没骂你。”  
李赫宰回过头，跟他一起跑龙套的人搭着他的肩膀，朝李东海离开的方向努努嘴“够拽的，我怎么就没有一个好背景呢。”  
“我觉得…海哥人挺好的，上次叫我去对戏，也是正常说话。”李赫宰抿唇，有些不满。  
他曾经离李东海很远，坊间传闻难辨真假只能相信。最近有机会近距离接触，李东海不像那些人说的那样。他甚至觉得，这位绯闻颇多的影帝蛮温柔的，也许这就是能处处留情的原因。他是真心爱慕，说话间也不自觉带上维护之意。朋友自然也听得出来，拍着他的肩膀笑着调侃。  
“怪不得照顾你，原来你跟他对过戏啊~”那人暧昧的眨眨眼“行啊你，闷声干大事。”  
“怎么样，影帝的腰跟传说中的一样软吗？我可没少听人说他身材好声音好听，你试过感觉怎么样？”

李赫宰拧紧眉，表情不善。  
“你想哪去了，影帝只是找我对下词。”

“嘁，别装了，谁不知道谁啊~你要是真能攀上影帝的高枝儿，可别忘了苟富贵啊。”

李赫宰还想解释几句，那边导演喊了就位，人慌慌张张赶过去了。他站在原地远远望着李东海，慢慢弯起嘴角，阳光下李东海侧脸的轮廓好似会发光，他不自觉地看入神。

监视器中李东海坐在小榻旁，淡然望着对面情绪激动的人，头上的丸子头都跟着颤了颤差点逗的他出戏。他在剧里是一个抱着洗清冤名志向遗落在外的侯府世子，当年战乱，迁都的路上他被府里偏房夫人扔在了路上。一朝终于得以翻身回京，决心为已经没落的母家洗清他走失后安上的罪名。  
这里正拍到男二发现他的身份与自己多年前失去的好友有关系，正在激动质问他是谁。他淡然坐在小榻，面对雷霆大怒的旧时好友只是微微弯起嘴角，眼中酝酿起复杂的情绪。他动了动嘴唇，最终还是没有承认自己的身份，只说认识，但是已经离世了，所以替人完成遗愿。

李东海这一条总算是获得导演的肯定，他松了口气，跌坐回椅子。一场戏要分镜头来来回回拍许多遍，他一直提着口气不敢有丝毫松懈，现在终于能休息，疲劳如同潮水侵袭，连根手指头都不想动一下。  
现在这样的身份让他拥有曾经梦想的生活的同时，也让他徒增许多压力。李东海垂眸望着地面，刚刚那场戏让他耗尽心力，他仍沉浸在戏中人物的情绪之中。那种胸口发闷的疼痛感让他四肢发软，股股郁气无法消散。他甚至怨恨的想，为什么不敢承认自己的身份，如果早些相认，也许剧中自己和好友不会走到最后天人永隔的地步。  
剧组人来人往，许恩元和琛哥都不在身边，正在跟导演协调拍摄时间。他晚上还有一场戏，但傍晚时分要赶回市里拍杂志，怕路上堵车赶不及，先提前打一声招呼。  
李东海又叹气，遥遥望着那边，又微微颔首看向地面。演不好的时候心情不好，演得好了心情更差。他这时觉得电影学院遵循的那套斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基体系简直就是在折磨人，什么体验式表演，将角色与自己融为一体。入戏困难，出戏更困难，活生生就是折磨演员的。  
他感到头顶一阵阴影笼罩，抬头看过去，是李赫宰。抿唇站在一旁，那张熟悉又陌生的脸露出关切的表情，和他之前在另一个世界看到的一模一样。只是现在李赫宰还十分拘谨，一副有话要说又不敢说的样子，只专注地看着他。  
李东海突然感到安慰，弯起嘴角冲人笑了笑，他在这里只对李赫宰感到熟悉，其余都是陌生。

李赫宰以肉眼可见的速度迅速脸红，支支吾吾半天，一句话也没说出来。刚刚李东海抬头望过来一眼，他暗自倒吸口气，从后背开始发热。  
李东海怎么会知道，他演完戏以后眉目间仍有剧中角色的忧郁。眼尾微微泛红，眉心轻皱，加上原本就长得好看，竟生出几分楚楚可怜。  
李赫宰原本打好的一肚子草稿被影帝那一眼看得找不着北，欲盖弥彰从旁边纸箱里拿水递过去。

“海哥，喝口水润润嗓子吧。”

李东海直直地望着他，手指从李赫宰的手腕轻轻抚过，顺着手背摸到手指才接过水瓶收回手，低头轻笑拧开瓶盖。  
李赫宰整个人如同冻住一般僵在原地。  
天呐！！！！  
海哥刚刚摸了自己的手！！  
他喜欢我！他好爱我！他肯定想跟我发展点别的！！  
那种酥麻的感觉仿佛通过手臂传至头顶，他的身体兴高采烈的回味那种感觉，颈后有些发麻。他缓缓收回停在半空的手，偷偷注视李东海喝水滚动的喉结，咽了咽唾液，他也口渴了。  
与此同时，被摸了手以后晕乎乎的李赫宰决定一会上SNS转发一个上上签，为自己还愿。并且再转发一个转运贴，许愿被影帝潜规则。

气氛有些暧昧，李东海将手收拢成空拳，后悔自己没忍住。他不想让李赫宰觉得自己只是玩玩，他真的很认真地喜欢李赫宰，从以前到现在。  
他们两人都没有再开口，安静地一站一坐，却没想到来了位不速之客。  
李东海老远就看见一个戴着帽子一身黑，裹得严严实实的人，他还颇为感兴趣的多看了几眼。想不到那人在片场扫视一圈，看到他后便大步流星向他走来。李东海微挑起一侧的眉，这么高，估计还挺帅。  
那人走到李东海面前站定，摘下口罩盯着李东海。

“李东海，你为什么要这么对我？！”

李东海对上来人含泪的双眸，满头问号，这人是谁？  
那人见他不说话，含泪指着他的鼻子开骂，声音已带上哭腔。  
“你说你最喜欢我，会跟我在一起，转头就跟你们组的人睡了！你以为我不知道是不是？你们俩在车上就开始做，传的整个圈子没人不知道！”  
“他就这么好么？！比我好？你到底喜欢什么，我都可以做到啊！！”

嚯！！！  
李东海眨眨眼，天呐，还有这事？  
他真的很无辜，他也是初来乍到，以前的事一概不知，甚至没有一个模糊的印象。他连这人是谁都不知道，更别提自己到底说了什么，做了什么。  
李赫宰弯下腰，附耳提醒。  
“东海哥，这个是爱豆组合的，叫昀彬，你们俩上个月还在酒店门口被拍了。他还给你写过歌呢，叫追梦，可好听了。”

闻言，李东海转过头，手指挑了下李赫宰的下巴，触到那里的下颌骨又忍不住摸了摸。  
“你怎么知道？”  
李赫宰只是不好意思地向后退了退，关于李东海的他都知道，不管是传闻还是事实。  
昀彬见李东海不仅不理自己，反而跟旁边不知名的什么人咬耳朵，一时间悲愤欲绝。他那么喜欢李东海，乱发脾气他忍了，爆出好几次桃色新闻他也忍了，到头来居然进组还要跟组里的人乱搞。明明自己就在同市，宁愿去找别人也不联系他。  
之前李东海明明还和他在SNS上互动，经常说想他。他发的那些颇为暧昧的短信从来不会石沉大海，李东海的嘴巴像抹了蜜一样，甜言蜜语绕得他头晕，深陷其中无法自拔。

“李东海！！！你到底爱不爱我！！”

李赫宰和李东海均被吓了一跳，剧组许多人也望了过来，许恩元正从人群另一边往这边快步移动。  
李东海坐得四平八稳，他要演好影帝的性格，漫不经心游刃有余。演自己他还是很拿手的！不就是渣男么，他会！！

“怎么，睡几次你就找不着北了？你跟谁说话呢？”

“你…你怎么能这么形容我们的关系？你那天晚上抱着我在阳台，说以后只会爱我一个人！”

李东海无语，恨不得扇自己一巴掌，这张嘴真是什么都说得出来。他不知道自己之前和面前这个男爱豆有过多久，不过听起来，估计是没少哄骗这个小爱豆。看看这委屈的，配上那张天生适合当爱豆的小脸，他都快要心软了。  
李赫宰一见李东海那副表情就知道这人压根不记得了，他有些难过的想到，自己也是这样会被海哥遗忘的人。他见到李东海的助理正在冲这边打手势，赶紧劝道。  
“东海哥，你先回车上，许哥马上就过来了。”

“没事。”李东海拍了拍李赫宰的肩“你去忙吧，不用在这陪我了。”

“可是…”

“你是谁啊？先来后到懂不懂？”

李赫宰直起身，显然这位前来讨说法的人把自己也当作情敌之一。  
昀彬的目光上下扫视李赫宰一番，随即不屑轻笑，抱臂瞪着十分无辜的李赫宰，然后用力翻了个白眼。  
“就他？”

李东海拧起眉，表情开始变差。他起身挡在李赫宰面前，抱臂挑了挑眉。  
“怎么？”

昀彬咬唇，看样子气得不轻，眼圈红红的看着李东海。  
只听影帝慢条斯理地说道。  
“回吧，萍水一相逢你怎么还当真了？”

昀彬恨恨地瞪了眼李赫宰，上前一步握住李东海的手乞求“东海，不要分开好不好？”

“你都来找我闹了，这关系还准备怎么处啊。”李东海思索着，摆出吊儿郎当的表情晃了晃头。他现在才是真的叫苦不迭，这堆烂摊子都得自己处理，也不知道自己到底还在外头欠了多少风流债。为了以后能有个清净，也为了可以和李赫宰在一起，他得尽快给那位风流影帝擦干净屁股。  
他想和李赫宰在一起，对方是影帝也好还是小龙套也好，他都喜欢。

昀彬只是倒退几步，点了点头，轻声说自己明白了，眼泪顺着脸庞滚落。  
刚刚李赫宰说这个人是爱豆，别说，这张脸长得确实好看，巴掌大的小脸嵌着圆圆的大眼睛，像只小狗狗。李东海在内心夸赞一番这位小狗狗爱豆的颜值，还不可避免地骄傲了一下。自己的眼光还真是不错，从那个欧美大模到这个小狗狗，都个顶个的好看。  
下一秒，伤心的小狗狗拿起桌上的水朝李东海泼了过来。幸好那不是热水，一整杯的凉水没有一点吝啬，尽数泼到李东海脸上。  
昀彬狠狠扔掉纸杯，一边流泪一边指着李东海骂道。  
“你就是个混蛋！”

李东海抹了把脸，无奈叹气，然后拦下准备上前理论的小龙套。  
“算了算了，在剧组呢，别闹事。”  
李赫宰忿忿不平指着昀彬“可是他泼你水！！”  
许恩元已经赶过来了，挡在李东海面前低声警告昀彬立刻离开这。  
李东海接过李赫宰递过来的纸巾，万幸只是一杯凉水。本以为明星会收敛自己的行为，想不到这年轻人都是一样的冲动。李赫宰帮他擦衣服，从胸前擦到领子，慢慢放下手，态度十分诚恳。  
“海哥，如果有一天你愿意睡我，我一定不会泼你水的。”

？？？  
这世上竟有如此淫乱之事？！  
李东海还没从人生第一次被泼水的震惊中缓过来，又陷入李赫宰只想被自己睡的窒息当中。他艰难地咽了下唾液，只好点点头说知道了，却没想到李赫宰突然激动地握住他的手。  
“那这么说，您答应了？！”  
“我答应什么了…？”李东海感到头晕目眩。  
“和我……”李赫宰抿唇压下后半句话，脸上浮现出羞涩的表情。  
李东海几乎快要晕过去，他眼里的李赫宰即便不是疏离冷漠的性格，也至少是个霁月清风的人。另一世界里每次见到李赫宰也都是一副正经清冷的样子，眼神都很少多分给别人一点。现在突然在李赫宰脸上见到这种表情，他顿时感到头晕目眩，不知所措。  
他可以在任何人面前演戏影帝，偏偏到了李赫宰这里什么都装不出来，还像那个手忙脚乱的无名小卒一样。  
许恩元这边刚解决了委屈抽泣的小爱豆，转身就听到被特殊对待的龙套演员羞答答地说李东海答应一夜情。他当即如遭当头一棒，赶紧拉开自家影帝和李赫宰的距离。

“哥！！！您就别到处放电了！！”

“我？？我没有！！”  
李东海十分委屈，他一个字都没提那事，李赫宰这思维也太能发散了。他原本顾忌着影响，没想要和李赫宰在确定关系前发生什么。李赫宰这一世明显比他小不少，他怕年轻人胡思乱想，反而影响他们俩以后的发展。但李赫宰未免也太开放了点，根本不怕他以前的那些花边新闻，也不怕自己一腔孤勇被一脚蹬开，又怕被骗炮又一往无前，简直当代敢死队。  
李东海还想为自己辩解两句，只见刚才有些羞涩的小龙套吸了吸鼻子，认真地望着他。

“海哥，你放心，我听话的，就算你忘了我，我也一定不闹你。”

许恩元听后，一脸“你看我刚才说什么”的表情兴师问罪看向李东海。后者无奈扶额，他快要晕了，这小孩怎么回事。  
李赫宰态度诚恳。  
“如果太勉强的话，拒绝我也没关系，我以后也会继续喜欢你的！”

李东海有气无力地回道“谢谢……”

-TBC-  
by：玻璃


End file.
